Child Kurama
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Just a cute Yusuke/Kurama in which Kurama gets turned into a 3-year old. R


Child Kurama  
By: Shadow Cat  
  
Cat: Hi!!! ^_^ Schools out!! So I decided to write a short sappy Yusuke/Kurama fic!! You don't like this couple then do me a favor and don't read! I don't own Yusuke or Kurama or any of the other characters! Enjoy and leave a review! Please!  
  
Kurama walked home holding his head; "Man, I can't wait to get home." He moans, 'I have never felt this tired after a battle before, not even in the Dark Tournament, what was in that dust?' Kurama walks into his house and tiredly shuffles to the bathroom. After the shower he stumbles into his room, with just a towel adoring his waist and not even bothering to change he flops onto the bed clad in only a towel. I am so tired and I feel so lonely. A image of a dark haired, brown eyed man came to his minds eye and he decides to call him, now if he had been in his normal state of mind he would have thought twice about worrying his lover this late at night, but he felt the need to be held and the comfort Yusuke always has handy to give him. He listens to the phone ring twice before a sleepy, annoyed voice answers; "Hello?" "Hi.. Yusuke?" "Kurama? Hey, why are you calling so late? Are you okay?" Worry seeps into his voice as soon as he heard the tired voice of his lover. "Yusuke.. can you come over? Please, I need you, I don't feel so well." "Kurama I'll be right over!" Yusuke slams his phone down in the cradle and rushes out of his house to his koi's house. Kurama tiredly slips the phone back on the cradle and doubles over as his stomach cramps up, just as soon as Yusuke runs through the door and cradles Kurama in his arms "Kurama, what's wrong?" "Yusuke, that powder.. I think that it was a de-aging potion," seeing Yusuke's still worried and confused face he elaborates, "... its kinda like your fountain of youth, it takes you down a few years depending on how much and how long you've been in contact with it." "Well, how long have you been in contact with it?" "I'm not sure, Yusuke don't leave me!" Kurama wails, his main fear is of being left alone or shunned and he doesn't want to be alone again. "Don't worry, Kurama, I'll never leave you, no matter what. Is there a cure?" "I don't know, the power is not made from a plant so I don't have that much knowledge of it." "Well, maybe Boton or Koenma will know something about it. But we'll ask them tomorrow, now you need some rest." Kurama just nods his head and lays his head on Yusuke's shoulder and promptly falls asleep. Yusuke chuckles and picking the red fox up him lies in the bed with him.  
  
The next morning  
  
Yusuke wakes up to something tugging at his hair. "Time up! Time up!" A cute little baby voice squeals, at Yusuke. Yusuke cracks open one brown eye and then the other to come face to face with a three year old Kurama. " Yuke, Yuke hungry, me eat!" The young Kurama says while clapping his hands and bouncing up and down on Yusuke's stomach. Yusuke chuckles at the young ones antics as he rolled out of bed, Yusuke picked Kurama up over his head causing the child to squeal in delight, "All right, you'll eat but first you need to get dressed." Looking through Kurama's drawers Yusuke pulls out an old T-shirt and shorts and places them on the baby Kurama. Yusuke starts bursting out laughing at the sight Kurama makes, Kurama looks at him with wide, innocent green eyes and blinks a couple of times in confusion, " Yuke think me funny? Me love you! Up! Up and eat!" Kurama exclaims as he holds up his arms to Yusuke. Yusuke picks up Kurama and walks down to the kitchen and makes breakfast for the two of them.  
  
Later in the day  
  
Yusuke decided to wait a day before he bothered Boton or Koenma for the antidote. So he took baby Kurama to the park, after, he of course, brought Kurama some clothes. So the day was spent with Yusuke taking on the responsibilities of a parent and truly enjoying himself. Kurama was so much fun. Running every which way and making cute little baby comments like: "Pretty flower!" or "Silly birdie!" or "Up, me to tired to walk!" Walking home that night, well to Kurama's house, there was no way in the three worlds that Yusuke was going to let the child have any contact with his mother, he smiles down at the red haired bundle snuggled against his chest, 'I wouldn't mind having a child. No.. I wouldn't mind out all.' He reaches Kurama's house and using his spare key opens the door and walks up to Kurama's room. Stripping down to his boxers he lays on the bed holding Kurama in his arms.  
  
The Next Morning (I said that already! Oh, well! You know what I mean!)  
  
Kurama woke up finding himself snuggled against Yusuke's chest, he smiles at the memories of the day before happy that his loved one didn't leave him. He leaned down and kissed Yusuke full on the lips and smirked at the moans coming from Yusuke's throat. "Morning Precious, I see that we didn't need an antidote." "Yusuke, you really don't mind kids?" "No. Why?" "It's just that well.. I always wanted one.." Kurama gives him the puppy-dog eyes that he had perfected through the years. Yusuke chuckles and says "Well, why don't we start with a puppy or kitten and then work our way up to a child, and besides its not like we live together yet so it would be kind of hard for us to adopt." He says with a smile and Kurama returns the smile before throwing his arms around Yusuke and exclaiming; "Yusuke! I love you so much! You are the best!" Before showering his face with kisses. "Come on lets eat some breakfast and then going to the pet store to get your baby." Yusuke says with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
The End  
  
Cat: I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review!!! 


End file.
